Some applications require the measurement of electric currents, for example for current control or for overcurrent protection. A large current to be measured may be tracked by a smaller current that is easier to handle. Tracking may for example be implemented by using a feedback loop with an operational amplifier. However, operational amplifiers usually have limited slew rates and limited bandwidths due to the capacitances required for stability. When tracking fast changing larger currents, this may lead to a systematic offset of the smaller current. In the worst case, the smaller current is unable to track the larger current.